A DNAngel of love
by Gracie Facie
Summary: Rei Tamoya is a girl who just moved in, and she started at Daisuke's school. She knows a lot about Krad and can't understand why she always needs to know new things about him. Satoshi decides to keep a close watch on her, just in case.
1. The New Girl

A DNAngel of Love

I stood in front of my new class, well after school had ended. I had left my notebook inside and wanted it back. I was about to open the door, when it was thrown open by a boy with kind of a light blue hair, blue eyes and glasses. He looked surprised to see someone there.

"Oh. I didn't know anyone was still here." I said, unblushingly.

"Hmm. Is this yours?" He held out my notebook, which had an angel sketched on the front.

"Oh! Yes, it is. I was just about to..." I trailed off-the boy was staring at me. "Umm...Can I...help you with something?" his eyes traveled to my notebook.

"I like your drawing." He answered simply.

"Oh! It's really just a sketch..."

"A sketch of what?"

"You've probably never heard of it..."

"Try me. I bet I have."

"Well...You know who Dark is, right?" His eyes narrowed slightly, and he nodded. "Well, this is a picture of his opposite, Krad." The boy's eyes widened considerably.

"You...know who Krad is?" He asked. I was surprised.

"Well, actually, I don't really. This picture was drawn from the images painted in my mind by the legend. Oh! look at the time! I'd better get going." I turned to walk away, thinking the boy wasn't interested.

"What's your name?" He asked. I stopped, and without turning around, told him.

"My name...is Rei."

"I'm Satoshi. Remember that, okay?"

"O-" I turned around to exclaim my surprise, but he had dissapeared.

_'What a strange boy.' _I thought, and turned to go home...

**The next day:**

"Good morning, Satoshi, How are you this morning?" I listened vaguely to the girls spewing good mornings at Satoshi and cooing over how cute they thought he was. I kept getting the feeling I was being watched as well. I turned slightly, and, out of the corner of my eye, saw Satoshi staring at me.

_'Why won't he stop staring?'_ I thought. Maybe I had acted weird when I talked him yesterday, or maybe I creeped him out with my talk about Krad. But I couldn't help myself. The legends of Krad were great, and the many times he defeated Dark were burned into my memory. I was 16, but I still loved legends. Mostly because I know they are real.

"Are you the new girl in our class?" came a voice from next to my desk, waking me up. I completely freaked and fell out of my seat.

"Oh my god! Are you okay? Here-" I looked up and saw a boy with red hair and red eyes extending his hand to me. "I didn't mean to scare you. Let me help you up."

"I can get up on my own, I'm not helpless. But thanks anyway." I stood up, brushing myself off. "Yes, I am the new girl. My name is Rei. What's your's?"

"Daisuke."


	2. Questions

Hello fans of the last part! I got a hella lota good reviews on this one, So I'm guessing that means you like it. One thing to say--KRAD ROCKS!

Anyways, shall we get on with the second chapter?

Rei gathered her items up at the end of the day and stretched. Turning around, she saw that Satoshi was still staring at her. He didn't even look away when she looked at him.

"Okay, Mr. Big Shot Satoshi, why are you staring at me?" She snapped at him.

"You interest me." He said calmly. "And tell me one thing. How do you know so much about Krad?" This question took Rei by surprise.

"I-I really don't know. It's just that I have this strange urge to learn about him. And I o-often wonder i-if there are F-female counterparts of Dark and K-Krad." She stuttered. Satoshi intimidated her a bit.

"A Female counterpart!" He asked momentarily surprised.

"Y-yes! For every male there is a Female! It's the balance of life and death, dark and light, yin and yang! There just has to be a female counterpart for each of them!" Rei wasn't aware of how sure she sounded, but Satoshi was. He took out a little book and wrote something in it. Then he put it away.

"Thank you that answered all my questions. Good day." Satoshi left the classroom, leaving Rei the only one in it.

"Wha...what just happened here?" She asked herself.

Yo yo I gotta go see you cats later! XP


	3. A Little Misdirected

Hello loyal readers! I just got a lot of pointers on this story and I just want to tell you that Rei's thoughts about female counterparts were entirely wrong--it was just to show what kind of person she was. She is not some angel person thing either, and she is not a Mary-sue! Thank you for your time. On with the third chapter!

* * *

Rei walked along the street, lost in thought about the odd boy, Satoshi. He was so strange, and always was questioning her. She looked up momentarily, and was startled to see that she had walked much too far, and was in the middle of a nice apartment structure that she didn't recognize. 

"Oh, great, now where am I? Better ask." She walked towards the closest apartment and knocked, then waited. There was some confused movement inside, and she heard the person inside look through the eyehole. Then the door was thrown open to reveal a very surprised Satoshi.

"What...?" He trailed off.

"Oh, Satoshi! I had no idea you lived here! I walked to far, and now I'm lost. I came to ask directions to Sakura street." Rei said, poorly hiding her surprise.

"It's getting pretty dark. You shouldn't walk home all by yourself." Satoshi said. _This would be a good time to get to know her better, and see her connecton to Krad, _He thought to himself.

"Oh, no! I-I'm fine, really. Just tell me where to go, please." Rei said quickly. Satoshi shook his head.

"It's dangerous, Dark could be anywhere and I heard he really likes women." Satoshi saw a look of shock and fright appear on her face. "Allow me to accompany you home."

"O-okay, if you insist." She stuttered. Satoshi grabbed a jacket and handed it to her. "Wha-?"

"It may be warm in the daytime, but it gets cold fast around here, even in summer. You'll catch a chill in that." He said, gesturing to her school uniform.

"Oh, um, okay, th-thanks." She put it on, but her mind was spinning. Satoshi led her down the streets with a kind of awkward silence, which was a lot more like Satoshi than walking a girl home and offering her a jacket. They had been walking about ten minutes when Rei saw Daisuke up ahead, putting out the trash. He looked up when he heard their footsteps.

"Oh, hey, You're the new girl I talked to today, right?"

"Yeah, that's me!" Rei said, back to her normal self, able to forget Satoshi momentarily. "Rei Takichi." Then Daisuke saw Satoshi.

"Oh, Satoshi, what're you doing here?"

"Rei got lost and showed up at my doorstep by chance. I'm just walking her home. Speaking of which, this is where our journey ends, I assume? We're on Sakura Street." Rei looked up and realized happily that she lived next to Daisuke.

"Oh, you're right! Daisuke, I think I'm your new neighbor." She said.

"Oh, hey, so you're the one who just moved in next door. Wow, that's cool. I suppose we'll be hanging out alot." He flashed an adorable smile.

"I suppose so. Well," Rei stretched out a bit. "I'm tired. Thanks for walking me home, Satoshi. I'll see you both tomorrow." She walked up the front of her house with only one backward glance.

_I'll need to keep an eye on both of these boys._ She thought

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Be honest, my friends!


	4. Twin Trouble

Hey everyone, thanks for being so patient. I'm sorry my chapters are so short I had a MAJOR writer's block but it's gone now. Enjoy!

* * *

"Rei...Reeeeeiiiiiiiiven...Wake uuuuuuuuuppppppp...HEY, REI!!!" Rei jolted awake and reflexively smacked her brother across the face. "Ow! Hey, what was that for? I'm you're twin brother, can't you be a little nicer to me?"

"Sorry, Tasuki." She sighed. "You should know better than to yell at me when I'm sleeping."

"Well, you're gonna be late. It's 7:30." He was already wearing his uniform.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!" Rei jumped out of bed and scrambled into her uniform. "How come you didn't wake me sooner, Tasuki?!"

"Well, I tried, but Dad said to let you sleep. He thought you'd wake up at 7." Tasuki fished around under her bed and pulled something out. "Here, don't forget this." He tossed her a book of poems.

"What's this for?" Tasuki shrugged.

"Just take it."

"REI! TASUKI! Hurry up or you'll be late!" Their dad yelled up the stairway. "Oh, and Rei? The boy next door wants to walk you to school."

"Daisuke?" Rei said, and then vaulted over the bed towards the door. She went down the stairs so fast that she tripped and fell on the last step.

"Oh, my god!" Daisuke ran to help her up. "Are you all right?"

"I'm..._fine_. I'm just worried I'm gonna be late."

"Geez, Rei, that was one helluva fall." Tasuki said, handing her a juicebox. "Did those darn stairs getcha again?"

"Oh, shut it, Tasuki. Daisuke, this is my brother Tasuki. Tasuki, this is my classmate and neighbor, Daisuke."

"Good to meetcha." Tasuki shook his hand. "Are we gonna walk to school all together?"

* * *

**Later, at school**

"Good morning, Daisuke!" Riku waved at him from the school gates.

"Good morning, Riku!" Daisuke said with a smile.

"Oh, did you walk here with the twins? Do they live in your direction?" Riku asked, Pointing at Rei and Tasuki, who were arguing about the smoothie Tasuki had bought on the way to school

"Yeah, actually, they live right next door to me."

"Hi, I'm Riku." Riku said to Rei. "That's my twin sister, Risa." She pointed to Risa, who was on the other side of the schoolyard. "It's nice that we're not the only set of twins at this school anymore."

"I feel your pain." Tasuki muttered, and Rei smushed his smoothie in his face.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Rei said cheerfully.

(meanwhile, in the background, Tasuki is running in circles and screaming about smoothie in the eyes)

"Is he...okay?" Riku asked.

"He'll be fine, don't worry about him. Let's get to--" She turned quickly and saw Satoshi hand a handkercheif to her brother, who gratefully wiped the smoothie off his face. "Hey, Tasuki, you missed a spot." She took the handkerchief and wiped the smoothie off his cheek.

"Thanks." Tasuki said. "But you wasted my smoothie, Sis."

"Sorry. You wouldn't let me have any." She turned to Satoshi. "Thanks for the help. We'll wash the handkerchief and get it back to you soon. Oh, and this is my twin brother, Tasuki. Tasuki, Satoshi."

"Sup." Tasuki said, and shook his hand. "You in Rei's class?" Satoshi nodded. "Watch out. She can be evil."

* * *

Thanks for reading I hope you liked it. Was this one short? I'm so sorry about the chapter lengths T,T Rate and Review! 


End file.
